One Heart Can't be Two
by wynaninarina
Summary: It started when I fell in love with a guy named Troy. He was my best friend and the first guy I ever fell in love with.He left without me knowing, I thought he'll tell me that he was leaving, at least I did.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Gabriella's POV

**Chapter 1**

**He was the first guy that talked to me when I was new here in New York.**

"**You're new here right?" Troy asked.**

"**Yeah, I am. By the way, I'm Gabriella and you are?" I said.**

"**I'm Troy, nice to meet you," he held out his hand and I shake hands with him.**

**Months passed and Troy and I became best friends. I had no idea that I was falling in love with him. He is a kind, nice, handsome, and smart guy. I never thought that he will be friends with me since I'm stubborn, shy, and I'm not as pretty as you think. Every day we walked to school and talk about what happened to our day. He usually eats lunch with me and his other friend, Ryan. When Ryan told Troy that he likes me, Troy started avoiding me. I thought it's just because he was busy, but when I asked his sister why, she said that maybe he was jealous. Instead of feeling bad, I felt that I was so happy. I don't know why, but maybe it's because that now I know that he loves me more than a best friend. The next day, I went to his house, but he wasn't there, instead, Ryan was sitting on the floor. I was wondering why all of the furniture was gone, and Ryan started talking. **

"**Gabriella, Troy left. He didn't want to tell you anything about it, nor did he want you to know. It was hard for him at first, but he decided," Ryan said.**

"**Why? Why didn't he want me to know? Did I do something wrong?" I asked, panicking.**

"**You didn't do anything wrong, it's just that, after I told him about liking you, he just said he's moving," he replied.**

**I didn't know what to say. He just left without telling me. And he called me his best friend! I'm so mad that I don't know what to do. I wanted to punch him so bad, tell him how much that hurt me. I never cried in front of anybody before, even in front of my mom. But right now, I don't care. I cried in front of Ryan for almost half an hour. He was there, comforting me. Trying to sympathize with everything I said. It was awkward after I cried. He was still sitting there, looking at me with those green eyes, telling me that he's always there for me. I wanted to say at least a 'thank you' but my throat was dried up. So instead, I just hugged him. **

**He brought me home at 7 P.M. He just said bye and left. I went to my room straight even when my sister said its dinner time. I thought all my tears are gone, but when I jumped on my bed, I started crying again. **

"**How can he leave me without a single word? Even a 'sorry' would be fine, but… how!" all the anger inside me was taking over me right now.**

"**I hate him! I never want to see his face again!" I think my mom heard me when I yelled, but I didn't care.**

**I guess I got tired of crying over just for him, so I fell asleep. Days and nights passed, still no communication with him, that's when Mark and I started being close. **

**Ryan called me and asked if we can meet this Saturday. Since I have nothing to do, I said yes. I was thinking why he asked me, maybe because he was lonely, just like me. But I was wrong. When I saw him, he had a bouquet of pink and yellow roses, my favorite.**

"**Hey, did I make you wait long?" I asked. **

"**Not really. Well, this is for you," he gave me the roses, they were perfect.**

"**Thanks. So why did you want to meet?" I said, while smelling the roses.**

"**Um, can you please go out with me? I know you love Leo, but I want to help you forget about him. I'll try my best not to be like him, I wouldn't leave you like the way he did. Gabriella, you're the only girl that made my heart beat really fast every time. I'm begging you, just give me a chance." Ryan said, his green eyes were really begging.**

**I couldn't say anything at first. I was shocked that he was really serious about liking me, no, loving me. I said yes, he wanted to help me right? Then, there's nothing I can lose. We went to the park and talk. Once again, I cried. I just remembered Troy, who left me, and the guy I fell in love with. Ryan was there, like before, trying to comfort me.**

**A/N: about my other story, i'll try my best to update it, and im sorry for ppl who r waiting for it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**My relationship with Ryan was going well. Now, I'm starting to fall in love with him. Who wouldn't? Ever girl's dream is a guy that's always there for you when they need somebody. And I'm lucky I found Ryan. He needs help in Chemistry, that's why I'm coming over in his house today. He also said that there's someone who wants to see me. I wonder who that is.**

**I knocked on the door two times and waited. Leah, Mark's cousin, opened the door for me. I went in and waited for Mark to come downstairs.**

"**Hey! You're five minutes early." He said.**

"**Yeah, I know. Is it a bad thing?" I asked.**

"**No. Not really, well I was expecting you to come early anyway. Let's go to my study room then," He grabbed my hand and we walked upstairs.**

**His study room was big. I think it's as big as my bedroom. But the only thing that made my mind blank was… Troy. He was sitting there on the sofa, smiling at me. How can he smile at his ex-best friend? I was mad and happy. I don't know how to explain this feeling. My heart was racing really fast. I fell on my knees, and tears started falling. He was shocked when he saw me like that.**

"**Hey Gabs, it's just me, Leo. You don't have to cry because of that!" He thought I was happy that he was here, overconfident boy.**

**I started hitting him really hard. I can't take it. I was so mad at him. I didn't know why he's just sitting next to me, he knows I was hitting him, but how isn't he fighting back, or at least stop me? My hands were hurting, so I stopped.**

"**Are you done?" Troy said, still smiling even if there's blood on his face.**

"**Yeah, I guess." I answered while looking down.**

**Why is he like that? Why isn't he mad? He's making it hard for me to think! Aghhh!!!**

"**I'm sorry; I shouldn't have done that, right?"Leo said while trying to hide his sadness. He **_**was**_** sorry. I didn't know what to say. I'm shocked. I wasn't mad anymore, but I feel that I have to be punished. I have to be punished being mad at him, hitting him, wishing that I never knew him, and I never loved him.**

"**I'm sorry too. I hit you, I let my anger take over me. I'm sorry Troy," I was really sorry that time, and he hugged me. He was unexpectedly cuddly, and warm. His warmness made me think about how much I loved him. Or **_**love?**_** I'm confused. I thought I'm through him, why now? Why now when I love Mark too? Why? **

"**Um, Mark, I'm not feeling well, I want to go home." I said, feeling sick.**

"**Oh okay then, I'll drop you off." Ryan said.**

"**Mark, can I drop her off at least?" Troy asked.**

"**Okay then. But be sure that she's inside her house before leaving okay?" Ryan said protectively.**

**Troy and I left Ryan's house. He used Ryan's car. It was silent inside the car. No one talked. I wanted to break the ice, but I didn't know what to say first. I wanted to tell him I was sorry, how much I missed him, how much it hurt me when he left, and how much I **_**love**_** him.**

**When he stopped the car, I didn't realize we were in front of my house. He has to say "We're here" for me to realize. I went outside the car and said bye. That's when I realize he was gone. **_**This might be the last time we'll ever meet. I should have said everything I wanted to say.**_** When I was in my bedroom, the phone rang. It was Leo. **

"**Hello?" I said.**

"**Hey Gabs, it's me, Troy. Um is it okay for me to come over tomorrow? I wanted to talk to you, alone," he said.**

"**Oh, is it really important? Because if it is then we can just meet in the coffee shop," I answered, wondering what he wants to know.**

"**Yeah okay then, I'll meet you there at 12," he said and hung up.**

**The whole night I was wondering why he didn't tell me that after he dropped me off, and what does he want to tell me. My mind was going crazy, Gabriella**_**, it's just Troy, he's crazy sometimes and you know that. He might even probably just say hi to you tomorrow and leave. You need to make up your mind and sleep.**_** I decided to sleep it all over. It's better to forget it for now. I didn't even realize it was 1 in the morning. **

**The next day, it was 8 A.M. I went downstairs to eat breakfast and then took a shower. After that, I watched TV until 10 A.M. I got dressed and went to the coffee shop to help mom. It was then when I saw Troy. He was half an hour early. I realized that it was him; I saw his blue eyes, brown hair, red cheeks, and the jacket I gave him last Christmas. **

"**Hey Troy, you're early," I said while walking up to him.**

"**Oh yeah, I kind of want to see your mom. I missed her," he said, standing up.**

"**Well, there she is. She probably **_**missed**_** you too," I said, being sarcastic and emphasizing missed because I was jealous.**

"**You're jealous aren't you?" Leo said while smirking.**

**It was funny that he just wanted to ask if he can come over every day to help in the coffee shop. My mom, of course, said yes. She loves Leo so much, sometimes even more than me. He said he wanted to tell me something else, but he thinks it's too early to say. Ryan came at 2 P.M. He kissed my cheek and hugged me for a minute. I can see Troy was jealous. His eyes were narrowing, flaming with anger and jealousy. When Ryan was about to let go, I hugged him tighter and whispered that I wanted to talk to him in my room. When we left, holding hands, Troy's eyes were still narrowing. It even looks like he has no eyes at all. I was enjoying it. **_**Haha, I'm so evil.**_** I knew that I was using Ryan, but I knew the same time that I love him too. What I didn't realize was that my mom knows what I was planning.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Hey guys!! if u guys r wondering why is it Leo, I'm making a story which is the exact same as this. I just change the names to make it for high school musical. SO if i forgot to change the name and u might see other names than the HSM characters, here is the character chart for u guys to know which one is who:

Leo=Troy

Mark=Ryan

Christine=Gabriella

And i just saw that i forgot to change Leo's name in CHP 2 and i'm sorry if u guys get mixed up!

**Chapter 3**

**When Ryan and I were in my room, he was quiet. It looks like he's mad or something.**

"**What exactly are you trying to do Gab!" he yelled.**

**I was shocked. I didn't know he found out. I thought he knows that I love him. I thought he trusts me.**

"**Why didn't you tell me that he was here? I mean I don't mind being hugged by you in front of him, but at least be considerate! He's back here to tell you how much he loves you, how much he was sorry, and how much he missed you. I didn't tell him we're together because I don't want to hurt him. But please, even if you hate him now, please try to behave yourself," he said.**

"**H-he came back just to tell me that?" I said, still shocked.**

"**Yeah, he did. I was about to tell him what our relationship is, but he started crying. Troy, crying! Do you get what I mean?" he was furious. **

**My tears started falling. **_**He came back just for me? Does Ryan mean Troy wanted me back? How can Ryan let that happen? Why?**_

"**I don't know what to say." I said. I don't know if I should ask him anything at all. What if Troy wanted me back? Is he just going to say "Okay then go back to him,"? I don't know…**

**Ryan was there, standing in front of me, looking at me with sorrow. I think he's feeling that he's going to lose me soon. I don't want to hurt him, but I'm feeling the same thing too. I don't want to lose him nor do I want to leave him. I love Ryan, but I love Troy, too. Why do I have to love two guys? And they're even both important to me. What should I do? It looks like Ryan wanted to give me up, and I don't want that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I was sleeping when Troy came. It was only 6 in the morning when mom woke me. After I washed my face, I went downstairs and there he is sitting down. **

"**Hi," he said.**

"**Hey. Why this early in the morning?"I said while rubbing my eyes.**

**He told me that he wanted to talk to Ryan and me in the same time. He probably knows what my real relationship is with Ryan. I said okay and he hugged me really tight. I can't almost breathe, after that, he kissed me. I was shocked. I tried pushing him away, but he didn't budge. That's when I saw Ryan. He saw me with shocked eyes. He's looking at me, feeling disgusted. I was kissing his best friend, no, his best friend was kissing me. I feel really guilty the same time. When Troy felt my tears on his cheeks, he let go of me. I slapped him, not because I wanted to, it's because I was shocked and hurt. I can't believe Leo would do such thing and the thing the both Ryan and I was scared to happen happened already. He lost me and I lost him. I tried my best not to leave his side, but I still did. He probably felt disgusted to love a girl like me, even know a girl like me. I wanted to die that time. I cried the whole day and night. My mom was wondering why I was crying. Good thing my sister was nice enough not to tell her.**

**I didn't see Troy after that week. I was relieved, because if I see him, I might just let all anger take over me again and hit him, no I might even kill him for what he did. I understand that he loves me, but kissing me forcefully? That is so out of the line. Even if he doesn't know I'm with Ryan right now he still shouldn't do that since I'm not his. I'm not a slave that you can do anything you want and don't get mad. I wanted to tell somebody all this feelings, too bad for me that Richard isn't here.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

**It was Spring break, so I helped mom the whole two weeks in the coffee shop. I was shocked when I saw my ex-boyfriend and best friend talking to my dad. There he was, Richard, the guy I'm really close with, standing and smiling at me. His face still didn't change, his eyes is still as brown as mine, his hair is still the spikiest hair I've ever seen, and look, he was wearing the shirt same as mine! I ran to him and hugged him as tight as I can. I missed this guy so much! After a whole week I was happy again. All thanks to Richard. His job is still the same, making me happy as ever. Too bad we broke up. I dumped him, I know dumped is kind of a strong word to say to someone you love but you can say that too. I broke up with him because we didn't have enough time for each other in high school. His always in AP classes and the only class we share is Calculus. After school, he has tons of homework to finish. And even in the weekends we couldn't meet because of his chores. Now, since we're only best friends, we enjoy our times together better. We went to the kitchen and there he was making spaghetti already.**

"**Feel yourself at home, Chard," I said being sarcastic.**

"**Well, doesn't it look like I'm enjoying it already!" he said while cutting the onions.**

"**Oh my gosh, onions still makes me cry," I said while rubbing my eyes. **

"**It's probably because you're still scared to cook your own food. If you cook everyday like me, I bet you'll love it when you cut onions to slices," he said. Well he is right, I mean **_**always **_**right. I helped him cook the spaghetti and we ate together. We chatted for an hour and then we went to help my parents in the coffee shop. My mom said they don't need help since Troy and Ryan were helping. When I saw both of them, I ran as fast as I can inside my room. Richard was following me. He knocked on the door. I was about to open it when my cell rang. I picked it up and look at the screen; it was Richard. I opened the door and told him not to call me when I'm just right next door. He hugged me after that. I think he knew what I was going through.**

"**Gabs, I'm so sorry I didn't realize what you were suffering with. Those guys, you love them both right? If you don't mind I can help you," Richard said.**

"**Yeah, I was with Ryan, Troy left me without saying anything. I got mad and blah blah blah and then Troy forcefully kissed me and Ryan saw it and I think that means it's over for us." I said while trying to bring my tears back.**

"**Oh, why don't you try talking to both of them? I mean at the same time. I know how much you're hurting right now Gabs. You know, when I looked at Ryan, I saw the sadness and emptiness in his eyes. It looks like he really misses you," Richard said. I think he was trying to comfort me at the same time.**

"**You really did? I miss him Chard. I miss him so much that I wanted to give up everything just for him to be back with me," I said, I think I can't hold my tears back that it just started falling endlessly.**

**After having that kind of conversation with Richard, I decided that I should talk to Ryan. If I really want him back, then I should tell him everything I wanted to say. I wanted him back badly, I wish I can just turn back and make everything the same again. I wanted him to smile, laugh, and be with me again. My tears aren't holding back this time, and I didn't care. I thought crying would make it better but I was wrong. It made it worse. Making myself think about the past, the happy times I had with Ryan and Troy. I think it's just right for m to have this kind of life. Always suffering and crying. That might be the point of my life: sadness.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**It was Monday. Still in spring break, I went downstairs and did the same routine I had for the past week. Except, this time my breakfast was ready. **_**Wow, it's better when Chard is around. I get my breakfast ten minutes earlier!**_** I went to Richard's room to at least say thank you, but I saw Ryan. He was watching TV. I was shocked when he was smiling at me. But I think he was forcing to put that smile on his face. Well, even if he did, it's ok. It made me happy. Even though it's awkward, I took my breakfast and sits next to him. He puts his arm around me. **_**Am I dreaming?**_** I can't believe he did that. I mean, is this for real?**

"**Ryan? What are you doing here?" I said, still shocked from what I'm seeing.**

"**Well, Richard called and said you wanted to talk to me," Ryan was still smiling when he said that.**

"**Oh, he did? Well…" I said. I don't know what to say at all. Should I get mad at Richard for doing this or thank him?**

"**Well what? You know, Troy told me what happened. He said he forcefully kissed you and he was sorry for that. I understand that he lost his control, but it hurt me. You can't blame me to get jealous right?" he said. I was happy that Troy told him what really happened. **

"**So, we're still together right?" I asked. **_**Please make him say yes, please make him say yes!**_

"**Of course, oh wait, in one condition," Ryan said.**

"**What's the condition?" I said. **_**Oh my gosh, there's a condition. I wish it's easy enough for me to do.**_

"**You have to cook for me for the whole day on Wednesday," he said.**_** Why! I hate cooking! And he's even confident when he said that. Why does it have to be cooking!**_

"**Y-You want me to cook for you? Mark are you serious?" I think I was pissed when I said that. **_**I bet Richard has something to do with this.**_

"**So are you going to do the consequence or not?" Ryan asked.**

"**Yeah, I guess I will. Besides, I have no choice to choose," I said. And yes, I was both pissed and annoyed.**

**Ryan said he has to go back home to do his homework so I went and took a shower. After that, I went to Richard's room. **_**Oh, you're so going to get this Chard!**_** I went inside his room. He was sleeping. Perfect. I went to the bathroom and took a bucket of water. When I got back in his room, I poured all of the water in the bucket on him. **_**Ha-ha that should get him.**_** Before I run outside, a hand grabbed me. I bet its Richard. **

"**You think you can get away from me that easy huh, Gabs?"Richard said. **_**Oh no, I'm dead.**_

**He grabbed my hand harder and I fell on his wet bed. Now, I'm all wet too. All thanks to Richard. **

"**Ahhh! Richard Noel Laurence! What the heck do you think you're doing?"I said. And yes, whenever I'm really mad, I call people by their full names.**

"**Oops, I'm sorry. Are you all wet, **_**Gabriella**_**?" Richard said, like mom, emphasizing my name.**

"**Oh you've done it. First, you grabbed me in your wet bed, and now you called me by my name! With emphasize on it!" I said. Wow, I can't believe I'm mad at him for calling my name. Oh well, it's his fault.**

"**What's wrong with me calling your n- oh, I got it. You don't want me to call you name because it reminds you of the time we were in fourth grade. Ha-ha. That was funny you slipped and land on your bu-," he said, making fun of me.**

"**Don't ever say that again! It was your fault that I landed on my behind! You pushed me! I can't even believe that I was with you before!"I said, wow he's annoying me now.**

"**Then why did you?" he hugged me really tight after he said that.**

**After having that super annoying conversation with Richard, I took a shower, **_**again.**_** I went to help mom in the coffee shop with Richard and Ryan. Well, now, Mark was the one annoying me. He made my shirt wet, and I have to wash it myself, and take a shower again, he bought a cake for me as a peace offering prop and put some icing on my nose and licked it, and last of all, with the help of "The Genius" Richard, they made me scream so loud my mom has to scold me. You know what they did? They gave me a "mail package" from "UPS" and when I opened it, it was a rubber snake. I thought it was real so I screamed "snake" for more than ten times. **

**This can be the most annoying and most times I took a shower day ever. I can't believe my ex and my former boyfriend are getting along easily. Both of them being like that make it harder for me to love my everyday life. Now, I totally forgot about Troy. Where is he? Did he come back to where he lives? Did he just give me up that easily? I can't believe I'm saying this but, I miss him..**


End file.
